


My Heart Belongs To You

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary?  Who needs a summary???  How about the fact that W/T were together previously but are just friends now…  and that’s all I have to say.  Everything else is up for grabs, throwing everything else that happened on BtVS out the window as I like to play/screw with everything anyways!!   LMAO</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs To You

“Sometimes love makes no sense. Sometimes you just have to take it and grab onto it with both hands, riding it for all it’s worth. You may have it for a day, a week, a year… or for the rest of your life. Just be thankful for having it in your life, in whatever form it is.” Willow nibbles on her bottom lip for a moment as she searches the eyes before her, giving in to the inevitable. “Be happy. That’s all I want for you. Just… be happy.” 

“Thank you.” The whispered, heartfelt words seem to make Willow relax and a small smile of caring crosses her lips.

Willow watches the woman turn and stride away, hoping that the person she loves actually does want and love her in return. The signals coming from the other woman sometimes confusing and contradictory, but the circumstances and past relationships could be used to explain her reactions. She chuckles to herself as she decides to head back to her room, silently wondering if anyone else is aware of what’s been transpiring. Figuring eventually she’ll find out, but not wanting to spoil any surprises before then, she flops down on her bed waiting for her parents to actually come home for a brief stay before they head over to Europe for the rest of the year.

***

Tara unlocks the door to her dorm room, pushing it open with one hand while looking at the envelope that had been dropped off down at the student’s mail slots. The bold strokes showing only her name on the outside of it, making her curious as she pulls the keys out of the door and kicks the door shut with her foot while dropping the backpack from her shoulder. Carefully sliding a nail under the sealed edges, it takes her a minute for the smell of flowers to invade her senses. Jerking her eyes up, she looks in disbelief at the large vase filled with too many flowers to name. 

Turning to the door in disbelief, as someone knocks on it, she cautiously opens it and stares at her RA. 

“Hope you don’t mind, but I let the cupid in to deliver the flowers. I watched the entire time and all that was done was the flowers set on the desk before they left. Have a Happy Valentine’s Day!” Joanna grins at the shocked look on Tara’s face before she spins around and practically skips down the hallway.

“Uh, thanks?!?” Tara calls out softly, shutting the door again before looking back at the flowers, cautiously approaching them. The RA’s words not telling her anything about who delivered the flowers, not even if it was a male or female. Seeing a small card buried in the depths of the flowers, Tara sets the larger card down and carefully retrieves the small one. 

“No flower, or even multiple flowers, can compete with  
the caring, nurturing, loving, beautiful person that is  
you. Please accept and enjoy this pitiful bouquet as a  
woefully inadequate gift to a person that deserves the  
world given to them.” 

Tara looks at the nondescript block letters on the note, nothing being given away by what is written on it. Shakily setting the small card down, she reaches for the envelope she’d laid down beside the vase of flowers. “Who in the world could have sent these to me?” Tara wonders curiously as she lifts the card even as she leans in to sniff the different fragrances that surprisingly enough mingle well and make a smile cross her lips. 

Slipping her nail back under the flap, Tara finishes opening the envelope and slides out the obvious Valentine’s Day Card. Tara giggles uncontrollably at the front of the card showing an obviously well-endowed woman with a witch’s hat tilted cockily over her head and a very sexy smile on her lips. No words on the front of the card has Tara carefully opening it to read the handwritten words inside, in the same block letters as the note with her flowers.

“You’ve be-spelled my heart, mind and body with your  
soft smiles, steadfast loyalty and caring nature. To be  
loved by you would be all that my heart could ever wish  
for. If you wish to possibly be my Valentine’s… my heart…  
possibly my love for all time, please meet me in the quad  
under the large Maple tree at 4:30. I’ll be the one with a   
large bouquet of balloons sitting on the bench for two.”

Tara blinks before darting a quick look at the clock. Realizing it’s already 4:20, she hesitates for a split second, silently wondering who would be sending her these notes. Part of her wondering if Willow might be trying to get back together, even though they had ended their relationship amicably after a long, tear-filled discussion and parting of ways when they realized their love had become more like friendship as time had progressed, the friendship having reasserted itself and been stronger after the realization and time. 

Snatching her purse up, Tara takes a deep breath as she refuses to think of whom it might be that she’s going to meet. Quite a few of her friends know that she’s a Wiccan and a lesbian, so the whole witchy card, though somewhat eye opening, is not that much a stretch for some of the people she knows. 

Hurrying from her room without another thought, she jogs down the stairs and pushes out the doors of the dormitory, turning towards the tree across the quad. Able to see from here, the abundance of balloons, all different colors, shapes and sizes but not able to see the person holding them as whoever it is, is completely hidden by the balloons. 

Tara slows down as she gets closer, having been unaware she’d practically ran to see who would go to all this trouble and expense for her. Nibbling on her lip as she stops in front of the overabundance of balloons, Tara takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart. 

The light tingling at the base of her skull along with the hint of lavender wafting towards her lets her know Tara’s arrived. A slow smile crosses her lips at the thought of the woman, hoping she surprises her in a good way and hopefully the woman will be willing to date her and have a serious relationship, having admitted to herself months ago she’d fallen in love with the blonde witch but was afraid to approach her. After the talk with Willow and the redhead’s assurance that she’ll understand had set her mind somewhat to rest, leaving just the monstrous butterflies in her stomach to contend with the last few weeks as she worked out how to approach Tara. 

Tara looks down at the shoes, the small feet encased in black tennis shoes not really giving her anything to go off of as her eyes slowly make their way up the legs of the woman. The denim clad legs flinching slightly as the muscles obviously contract and relax as if the woman is shifting from foot to foot, but not noticing any shifting. Not able to see any further as the bunch of balloons are blocking the rest of her, Tara nibbles gently on her bottom lip, suddenly feeling a slight nervousness overtake her. Honestly at a loss as to who would contact her this way, no one ever giving her a hint before that they like her. Though she’s kind of fallen for someone, but she hasn’t ever allowed her feelings to show as the woman never seemed interested in other women that she could tell. 

Offering the bundle of balloons to Tara, a soft chuckle escapes at the surprised squeak coming from the witch with her maneuver. Carefully spreading the overabundance of balloons until she can look into blue eyes filled with surprise and more than a hint of disbelief is replaced with softness, caring and love. Barely restraining from bouncing at the realization, she presses between the balloons to kiss full lips eagerly.

Shock quickly gives way to a warm, happy feeling inside as she gazes into eyes filled with a hint of shyness and a serious amount of love. Closing her eyes automatically as firm lips press against hers, nipping and licking playfully, making her chuckle in response before a low moan escapes when the slayer presses her advantage and searches the inside of her mouth with a serious hunger. Strong arms make their way through the balloons and wrap around her waist to pull her to the small body in a full bodied hug. One hand releasing the balloons, Tara slips it through soft hair to grasp at the back of the slayer’s neck as the kiss becomes more of a battle of wills. 

A low rumbling of want and desire floods up inside her as she finally breaks the kiss to drag some much needed oxygen into her lungs, her fingers stroking over the witch’s back as she searches dazed, desire-filled blue eyes. Nuzzling in against Tara’s neck, she inhales the sweet scent of the woman with the headier scent of arousal coming from her as she places soft, wet kisses along the flesh. 

Closing her eyes as the slayer places tantalizing kisses along her neck, causing her desire to increase even more, Tara loops the balloons around her wrist so she can stroke her other hand slowly up and down the strong back. 

Finally burying her face against Tara’s neck, she sighs happily in contentment at the definitely favorable response. “I was afraid to begin with. Afraid that you wouldn’t be interested… or afraid that this could be the biggest mistake of your life. I’m not worried about how Willow will react, that’s one thing I already faced. As for everyone else, it may be a surprise but they’ll just be happy for me… for us.”

Tara exhales slowly and quietly at the softly spoken words, realizing the slayer had obviously taken the bull by the horns and talked to the one person that would have the biggest problem with them possibly becoming a couple. She discussed this with her ex-lover, by herself before she’d even let her know that she wanted to date her. “I didn’t have a clue that you were interested in me, sweetie.” 

A soft laugh escapes her lips and she places one more soft kiss to the pulse point that had finally calmed down somewhat to look up into warm, loving blue eyes. “Self denial was at the beginning the reason, then fear that it would cause a whole lot of strangeness between you, me and Willow. But a month ago I saw something in your eyes when I was hurt on patrol that made me realize that you cared for me as more than a friend, and you’d been hiding your feelings also. After that I had to take a chance. Are you willing to take a chance on a bottle blonde, somewhat emotionally stunted, multi-time world savior that probably has a very short life-expectancy? I mean, I can seriously understand if you don’t, it’s a tall order…” Buffy finally stops her rambling as lips press hard and firm against hers, stopping her in the middle of her litany. 

“Yes. Now, you can stop putting yourself down already.” Tara breathes against Buffy’s lips. “I thought I was able to keep my feelings to myself.” 

Buffy grins at the shy admittance along with the light blush crossing Tara’s face. “Most of the time, you did. But you slipped up that time and afterwards I paid a hell of a lot more attention, sneaking looks at you when you weren’t aware and…” Buffy hesitates and takes a deep breath, searching the blue eyes watching her intently. “Testing the waters, more or less.” Buffy admits softly, watching as confusion fills Tara’s eyes. Blushing at what she’s admitting, she has to laugh at her own embarrassment. “I don’t know if you noticed or not, but I would touch you more frequently, stand closer to you and that type of thing. Your body always reacted even if you didn’t show any facial outward changes to me.”

Tara groans and closes her eyes, realizing what Buffy’s saying. Her body always took notice, heating up and becoming aroused around the slayer. Her eyes snapping back open she glares at the slayer. “You did it on purpose?”

Buffy grins at Tara’s glare and realization of what she’d said. “I turned you on, on purpose. Yes.” The fire in Tara’s eyes makes her laugh in delight, loving this side of the Wiccan that so rarely makes a noticeable appearance. The inner fire and heat she knows in her heart that will last them a lifetime and beyond something she’s gotten glimpses of briefly, more often now that she’s been looking for it. “So, will you be my Valentine’s?”

“To be teased and tantalized from now on?” Tara fights the answering smile crossing her lips as Buffy smiles happily at her. 

“I’m sure if I’m given enough time and… proper instruction, I can follow through on my teasing to give you all the pleasure you can handle for as long as you want.” Buffy offers seriously, cupping Tara’s cheeks in her hands and gently stroking the soft flesh with her thumbs. “I’m offering you my heart for all time, Tara. Are you interested in it?”

“My heart already belongs to you, Buffy. If you’re willing to give me yours how can I say no?” Tara’s words are soft, and spoken from the heart. The hint of worry in Buffy’s eyes as she offered Tara her heart is noticeable and lets her know how serious the slayer is. Answering her in kind to let her know that she understands what’s being offered. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m going to do my damnedest to never screw us up. I love you, Tara.” Buffy closes the distance between them and places a tender kiss to Tara’s lips. A low moan escapes her as Tara deepens it into a slow, languorous exploration that seems to last hours, if not days. “Oh, wow.” Buffy blinks as a serious haze clouds her sight after they finally end the kiss, her heart thundering fast and hard in her chest even as her body pulses in tandem with it, her breathing labored and hard to control. 

Tara chuckles against Buffy’s neck, her face buried as she works desperately to get control of her body, the slayer’s chest rising and falling quickly, pressing her lips to the blood thundering through Buffy’s veins, Tara chuckles again at Buffy’s almost incoherent wow. “I love you, too.” Tara whispers after a few long moments of getting semi-control of her body. 

“Dinner. Home. Catered. Go now.” Buffy stumbles out the words, not able to form complete sentences, but getting her point across that she’s set-up dinner at her house for them that night.

Tara nips gently on the flesh under her lips before lifting her head to look into glowing hazel eyes, a huge smile on Buffy’s face a beautiful sight even as Buffy’s desire-flushed face makes her want to offer that they go back to her dorm room instead. Knowing they’ll have the rest of their lives to become physical, Tara places a chaste kiss on Buffy’s lips. “Let’s go home.”

Buffy’s heart pounds even harder in her chest at Tara’s words, hoping that sooner, rather than later, she can have Tara move back into the house. Admitting to herself it may be a bit awkward to begin with but having no doubt that things will eventually smooth out between everyone as she brings Tara back home where she belongs. “Home.” Buffy keeps an arm wrapped securely around Tara’s waist as the two blondes slowly meander their way towards Revello Drive, soft murmurings, brief and some not-so-brief kisses interspersing their walk. Their hearts open to each other so completely that they synch together and from that moment on, they really do belong to each other as they beat in tandem for the rest of their lives. 

***

The End


End file.
